Colère d'enfant
by AlouetteBZH
Summary: Un enfant, ca fait des colères. Mais dans le cas de Teddy Lupin, les conséquences peuvent être innatendues.


**Colère d'enfant**

Andromeda Tonks avait toutes les raisons du monde de devenir une vielle femme aigrie et amère. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec elle : elle avait perdu tous ceux qui lui étaient les plus chers. Son mari, sa fille unique, même son gendre. Tous sauf cet enfant. Son petit fils, Teddy, l'avait sauvé. Il était la raison pour laquelle elle avait gardé foi en la vie. L'élever, le voir grandir lui rappelait tous les jours que la fin n'était qu'un commencement.

Sans lui, elle ne serait pas allée à cette fête de village où elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser la magie, étant la seule sorcière du voisinage. Mais, bien assise dans l'un de ces affreux fauteuils de plastique, une tasse de thé à portée de main, elle discutait agréablement avec ces voisines tout en surveillant Teddy du coin de l'œil.

ooOoo

C'était la crise dans le microcosme des enfants du village. Ils étaient en chiffre impair et Teddy avait désigné pour être celui qui ne jouerait pas. Du haut de ses six ans, il ne se laissait pas faire. Se plantant fermement devant le petit chef de la bande de tout de même deux ans son année, il fit valoir sa cause.

_ Pourquoi je ne jouerais pas ? Je suis le meilleur gardien.

_ La dernière fois, tu as fait exprès de laisser passer la balle !

_ Vous aviez fait tomber Silas ! Ce n'était pas juste.

_ On a pas fait exprès.

_ Si ! Je vous ai vu !

_ De toute façon c'est pas tes oignons, tu devais pas la laisser entrer !

_ Laissez-moi jouer !

_ Non !

Teddy serra les poings et son visage se crispa. Il était très très très en colère.

ooOoo

Andromeda adorait regarder Teddy lorsqu'il jouait avec des enfants de son âge. Il lui rappelait tellement sa petite Dora à son âge. Il lui ressemblait tant physiquement que dans son comportement. Toujours social, très jovial. Mais aussi si prompt à s'emporter. Il était exactement comme elle. Andromeda vit les menottes se serrer et l'enfant se dresser, tout tendu, près à éclater. Exactement comme Dora. Elle eut un déclic.

_ Oh non ! Non non non non non non non !

Elle courut vers son petit fils mais ces jambes n'avaient plus la même vigueur qu'autrefois. Elle arriva trop tard.

ooOoo

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire sauf quelques plus vieux qui prirent un air horrifié. Ils étaient assez grands pour savoir que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas sensé se passer.

_ Pourquoi vous rigolez ?, demanda Teddy toujours en colère, et encore plus énervé par les rire moqueur.

Ses camarades ne répondirent pas, trop occupés de se tordre en le montrant du doigt. Il se tourna vers la petite mare. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir son reflet lorsqu'Andromeda l'attrapa par derrière.

_ Mamie !, sanglota-t-il. Pourquoi j'ai les cheveux verts ?

Andromeda jeta un coup d'œil en arrière avant de lui répondre. Les voisines n'avaient rien vu mais commençaient à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Elle se reconcentra vers son petit fils dont elle serra la tête contre ses jupes.

_ Chut, ce n'est rien. Je te ramène à la maison. On en discutera tous les deux d'accord ?

Teddy hoqueta un petit « d'accord » entre deux sanglots. Andromeda prit congé de ses voisines en cachant tant bien que mal la chevelure de son petit fils. Les autres enfants riaient encore.

ooOoo

Ils arrivèrent vite chez eux. Teddy courait presque pour pouvoir échapper plus vite aux moqueries. Andromeda l'assit sur le canapé. De grosses larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues mais Teddy s'était calmé.

_ Je suis malade, Mamie ? Tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Non mon chéri, répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue, c'est normal. Tu es juste un sorcier un peu spécial.

_ Je veux pas être spécial ! Je ne veux pas avoir les cheveux tout verts !

Et ses sanglots recommencèrent. Andromeda le prit et le serra contre elle.

_ Chut, ne pleure pas. Ca va partir bien vite, je te le promets. C'est un don que tu as. Tu es Métamorphomage.

_ Métaquoi ?

_ Ca veut dire que tu peux changer ton apparence. Mais ce sont comme tes pouvoirs magiques. Tu ne peux pas en parler à tout le monde et il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler ce don.

_ Tu crois que je pourrai ?

_ Mais bien sûr.

Teddy s'était finalement calmé. Il tira sur une de ses courtes mèches pour pouvoir la regarder. Déjà ses cheveux commençaient à reprendre leur couleur initiale. Andromeda, lui caressa une nouvelle fois la joue.

_ Tu sais, ta maman aussi était Métamorphomage. Elle en était très contente.

_ Ma maman ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la photo qui trônait sur la cheminée.

_ Oui.

_ Et mon papa, il était aussi... Métamorfromage ?

Andromeda eut un petit sourire.

_ Non mon chéri, mais c'était aussi quelqu'un de très spécial.


End file.
